Writing instruments are inherently limited to marking. When not being used to mark, a writing instrument generally ceases to have a purpose or serve a purpose. Some non-exclusive examples of when a user may be holding a writing instrument and not actively marking with it, would include but not be limited to, when contemplating what to write prior to actually writing, while listening to someone or something which may require writing, when following a period of writing, etc. In addition, during such times and others, writing instruments are extremely limited in their manner and method of being held by a user during times in which the user is not actively marking. Accordingly, a user may find that a writing instrument fails to provide options for holding and/or desired stimulation or amusement during periods in which the writing instrument is not being used actively to mark.